bcfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Esca Rosell
Esca Rosell (エスカ ロセル Esuka Roseru'):' is a noblewoman of House Rosell and the captain of Clover Kingdom's Blue Rose squad of the Magic Knights. Appearance Esca is a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. How she wears her hair varies from time to time as its being held by a white ribbon wore over her head and tied at a point close to her ears. She has a rather voluptuous figure. She is considered the most beautiful woman in the Magic Knights as various people sought to join her squad because of to get close to her while others make an attempt to propose to her. Her outfit consists of a tabard-like garment that exposes her back. The attire is open on both sides of her body except for a small attachment at her waist, and she dons long black boots that leave her upper thighs bare. She wears black arm bands with a white ribbon tied on her arm and wears gauntlets over the arm bands. She wears a blue cape with white lining with a hood strapped together by a button near her neck, this cape signify's her squads signature robe of the Blue Rose. Her grimoire case is positioned on her back just above her waist. Personality Esca is a composed woman, choosing keeping her feelings and emotions bottled up and hidden from others even from her own squad members and instead reveals a calm demeanor. She is quite stoic and level-headed, rarely seen to lose her cool or be at a loss of what to do, no matter how bleak the situation seems to be. she is withdrawn from people of lower status and rankings choosing to only speak to Magic Knights of senior 1st class rank or higher including those in her squad and be completely oblivious to anyone else regardless of what they might say or do. She is also self-assured of herself, holding herself in high regard for her beauty, confident in one's own abilities or character. She is clever and calculating, Because of her beauty and strength, she is used to seeing men and women, young and old alike, fall instantly in love with her and has eventually led to have an apparent dislike towards men. This makes her behave in a cruel manner towards the men around her, treating them much like servants rather then people. She maintains a level-head and analysis the situation before making any action. She cares for her squad members even for the men, being noticeably upset when any of them get injured. History Esca was born into House Rosell Battle Prowess Magic [[Storm Magic|'Storm Magic']]:''' Esca possesses the magic ability to manipulate and create weather patterns over limited areas. uses this form of magic to manipulate the Storm. She can produce various elements that are originated from disaster storms. She can use different spells to formulate their weather quantities and energies for many uses. She can stimulate the creation of any form of precipitation such as rain or fog, generate winds in varying degrees of intensity up to and including hurricane force, raise or lower the humidity and temperature in her immediate vicinity, induce lightning and other electrical atmospheric phenomena, and disperse natural storms so as to create clear change. She can direct the path of certain atmospheric effects, such as bolts of lightning, with her hands. She has also demonstrated the ability to manipulate ocean currents, though the extent of this ability is still unclear. Her control over the atmosphere is such that she can create certain effects over a specific area while shielding smaller areas within that region. For example, she can create a rainstorm around herself but prevent the raindrops from touching her. Esca can also create atmospheric phenomena over very small areas, such as creating a rainstorm small enough to water a single potted plant. The limit to the size of the area over which Esca can manipulate the weather is not yet known. Abilities '''Immense Magic Power: As a noblewoman and captain of a Magic Knights squad, Esca possesses an immense amount of Magic Power. Equipment Grimoire: Esca possesses a grimoire that contains various storm-based spells. Trivia * Esca's favorite things are * Esca is the most beautiful woman.